


Public Holidays

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Kiss, Schmoop, Surprise Kissing, tags and rating will be updated each new chapter, valentines day, venom will learn about some human customs and traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Spending the holidays with an alien symbiote is more challenging than Eddie thought.





	1. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom spend their first Christmas together.

**“It’s hideous.”**

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

**“It’s hurting my eyes.”**

 

“It’s...” Eddie pauses to pull the sweater over his head. “See, it’s alright. Festive.”

 

Venom makes a noise resembling choking on your own tongue and looks Eddie up and down.

 

**“Why is it so ugly?”**

 

“It’s kind of the point,” Eddie says, shaking his head and looking down at his black Christmas sweater covered in dancing Santa’s. “The uglier the better. It’s tradition.”

 

 **“What’s a tradition?”**  Venom inspects each Santa closely, his head tilting this way and that.

 

“It’s something you do the same every year. Christmas has a lot of traditions, V. Wearing tacky sweaters is one of them.”

 

 **“Sounds weird, but ok. So, yours isn’t the worst?”**  Venom touches the small pom-poms stuck on each Santa hat on the sweater.

 

“Not the worst no, but it’s definitely not the best choice at a fancy work party full of lawyers.”

 

 **“They weren’t traditional?”**  Venom frowns in that way he does, just a shift that only Eddie would recognise as a frown.

 

“Not in their Gucci suits, nope. And I showed up late expecting to see a room full of tinsel and Christmas clothes. I felt like such an idiot in front of Ann’s friends.”

 

**“Well, yeah, you would.”**

 

“Thanks,” Eddie says, smiling fondly. Venom never sugarcoats things.

 

**“They all sound like boring dicks though.”**

 

“They were,” Eddie agrees, following the path of pom-poms with his own finger. “Whatever, I like my ugly jumper.”

 

**“Me too. What other ugly traditions do humans have?”**

 

Eddie laughs and reaches for his jacket. Venom moves inside him when they step outside and reverts to talking only in Eddie’s head.

 

“No other ugly ones. There are presents and food, and...”

 

**“FOOD?”**

 

“Yes, food, calm down. Right now we’re going to go get a tree.”

 

**“Why? Can’t we get food instead?”**

 

“Later,” Eddie says, “tree first.”

 

Venom shifts around and Eddie thinks he’s going to complain some more, but he doesn’t.

 

**“Like the ones in the stores? With lights and shiny stuff on them?”**

 

“Yeah, like those. It’s another tradition at Christmas.”

 

**“Hmm. We can get the biggest one, Eddie. Make it as ugly as the sweater.”**

 

“We don’t have room. We’ll just get a small one.”

 

They cross the street and Eddie spots the sign for Christmas trees for sale.

 

**“What’s wrong? You’re sad?”**

 

Eddie rubs his chin. It’s not like he can keep things from Venom so what’s the point trying to hide them.

 

“I dunno, I’m not feeling all that Christmassy this year.”

 

**“We have to change that. A big tree will make you happy. You don’t need her to have a good Christmas, Eddie. We’ll do it together.”**

 

Eddie smiles, but it’s small. He’s trying, but other than his jumper and the tree, he’s not sure what else will make his mood improve. It’s nice that Venom is trying though, even if he doesn’t have much of a clue what it’s all about.

 

“Alright, lets get a big tree.”

 

Venom laughs and gives Eddie a nudge, and even though Eddie tries to get them to by a reasonable sized tree, they end up dragging a 7ft blue spruce out of the lot.

 

 **“It doesn’t look like the ones in the shops yet. It needs to glow,”**  Venom says, using his strength to take the weight of the tree. **“We need lights and other stuff. Let’s get that now. And Christmas food.”**

 

“Ok, ok, want to take this redwood home first?”

 

Venom chuckles, forgetting for a second that they’re out in public.

 

 **“Go to the alley by the house,”**  he says out loud.

 

A woman pushing a toddler in a pram gives Eddie a look. She looks startled, like she’s not quite sure she heard what she thought she heard.

 

“Evening,” Eddie says, giving her his best smile. The woman crosses the road.

 

“You’re making me look like a serial killer.”

 

**“Sorry.”**

 

“Go to the alley,” Eddie huffs, rolling his eyes. “Someone’s gonna call the cops on me one day because of you.”

 

 **“I’ll be quiet,”**  Venom says, meaning he’ll stay in Eddie’s head. **“But go to the alley."**

 

Eddie mutters under his breath about Venom being a loud mouth, but he does what Venom asks, walking to the side of their apartment building instead of the front door.

When they’re out of site, Venom gathers in Eddie’s arm and stretches it up towards the window, the Christmas tree firmly in his hand.

 

“Oh, fuck... a little warning next time.” Gritting his teeth, Eddie watches as Venom opens the window and, not too delicately, rams the Christmas tree into the front room.

 

 **“There, now we can get lights and those glass things to put on the tree.”**  Venom heals Eddie’s arm as it settles back into place. **“Where do we get them?”**

 

Eddie rubs his arm even though he felt no pain at all. The things he can do now he’s with Venom still freak him out a bit.

 

“Uh, Walmart, I guess.”

 

Eddie’s bike is close by, and even though he’s sure Venom would find a way to carry everything, Eddie would rather have some kind of transport for the amount of crap they’re sure to buy.

 

As soon as they arrive at Walmart, Eddie can feel Venom’s excitement.

 

“Your first Christmas, bud.”

 

**“I like it. There’s nothing like it on my planet.”**

 

Venom uses Eddie to touch the rows of sparkling tinsel that bombard them as soon as soon as they walk through the door.

 

Venom chooses four different colours.

 

Next is the bauble isle. Yes, there’s a bauble isle.

 

**“So many. We can get one of each.”**

 

“Sure, we can decorate the cardboard box we’ll have to live in when we’ve spent all the money we have on decorations. Usually there’s a theme, V. Just pick some that’ll match the tinsel.”

 

 **“Hmm.”**  Venom considers this, reigning in his excitement.

 

The ones he picks don’t really match and look really delicate, but Eddie’s not going to argue. This is getting to be kinda fun. They get almost a full basket full, and then they grab an abandoned trolley because they’ve still got to get lights yet.

 

**“We can put them everywhere not just the tree.”**

 

Eddie goes with it, letting Venom get multicoloured lights and icicle shaped white lights for the rest of the apartment.

 

 **“Lets go home,”**  Venom says, helping Eddie carry all of their bags.

 

“Just make sure we don’t fall off the bike, ok?”

 

Venom laughs, and they ride home in the cold night. Eddie never feels like they might come off the bike, ever, because he trusts Venom to keep them safe.

 

When they get back to the apartment, the tree is a wreck. There are a few bare branches, needles everywhere, but when they stand it up in the corner of the room by the window Eddie can feel Venom’s awe of it.

 

**“This is a good tradition, Eddie. Weird, but good.”**

 

“It is,” Eddie says with a smile. “Help unravel the lights, V.”

 

Venom emerges from Eddie’s side and scoops the bundles of lights into his arms. Loads of black strands begin to wrap around the cables, stretching them out so they are long and not tangled.

 

“Ok, we’ve got to wind them around,” Eddie says, looking at the tree and wondering where the best place to start would be. “At the bottom, I think.”

 

Venom holds up three rows of cables and together they throw the lights onto the tree. It’s slightly messy, but it looks like it’s all covered.

 

“Interesting method,” Eddie says, sarcastically.

 

 **“Worked though,”**  Venom laughs.  **“Make them light up now.”**

 

“Ok, ok, bossy.” Eddie gets to his knees and grabs the plugs, crawling under the tree because they’re that clever and forgot that they’d put the tree up in front of the socket.

The lights nearly blind him, but when Eddie stands up, even he can’t deny being impressed.

 

“Wow, we did a great job.”

 

 **“We did,”**  Venom agreed, turning his head away from gazing at the lights to look at Eddie.  **“You’re happier.”**

 

Eddie side eyes Venom, pretending he doesn’t know what he means, but Venom’s grin just gets bigger.

 

“Come on, lets put all these baubles up. We can take bets on how many I’m going to smash. Why’d you get all these glass ones?”

 

 **“They were pretty,”**  Venom replies, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

 

A warmth moves through Eddie, and any thoughts he had about Anne and the Christmases he had with her get pushed a little further away.

All the baubles make it onto the tree in one piece, thanks mainly to venom’s quick reaction time and when all the rest of the lights are put up, the place doesn’t look half bad.

 

**“Our tradition now.”**

 

“Yeah.” Eddie likes the sound of that. Venom does too, if the way he’s staying close to Eddie’s side is anything to go by. “You hungry?”

 

 **“Always,”**  Venom says, his tongue swishing around over his jagged teeth.

 

“Want to try that fudge we got yesterday?”

 

**“Yes! It sounded delicious.”**

 

Venom stays by the tree as Eddie moves over to the cupboard, allowing their connection to stretch. Eddie stuffs a few pieces in his mouth and then takes the rest of the box to Venom who tips it all into his mouth.

 

**“Mm, mmm, good, yes.”**

 

“I thought you’d say that,” Eddie laughs. “I’m exhausted. Movie?”

 

**“Something with a lot of explosions.”**

They sit on the couch and Eddie puts his feet on the coffee table, picking up the remote to look for something to watch.

 

Venom is about to push the empty decoration box on the floor when he peers inside, reaching in to pick up something forgotten at the bottom.

 

**“What’s this? You sneaked it.”**

 

Eddie squirms. It was just a spur of the moment thing, putting the mistletoe onto the check out while Venom was busy inside his head talking about Christmas lights.

 

“It’s, uh, another decoration. People hang it up at Christmas. Want to watch Die Hard?”

 

 **“Why do they hang it?”**  Venom winds himself around the stem of the mistletoe, not a formed hand just a moving black strand.

 

“Uh, it’s something people... kiss under. It must have fallen into the box by mistake.”

 

Venom knows it’s a lie immediately, squirming and turning his head sharply at Eddie. Eddie thinks he’s going to be called out on it, but Venom just observes him quietly, still holding the mistletoe.

 

“Ready for John McClane?” Eddie keeps his eyes on the tv, trying not to think about the wave of questions and emotions flooding into him from his symbiote.

 

 **“Ready, Eddie,”**  Venom answers, settling against Eddie’s side. The strand holding the mistletoe settles over the back of the couch, right behind Eddie’s back.

Venom doesn’t let go of it until the end credits roll.


	2. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a progression at New Year. Eddie freaks out.

**“Some of his femur got caught in my teeth, Eddie.”**  Venom moves from side to side, like a giant puppy excited to show its human what it just dug up in the garden. **“And his wallet. See?”**

 

The wallet is dangled in front of Eddie’s nose, and Venom laughs with such amusement that Eddie can’t stop the smile growing on his face. He likes it when Venom is happy, even if that does mean it’s from ripping the heads off sickos and eating them. Eddie is way past being shocked at this point.

 

“Lets throw that in the dumpster,” Eddie says, taking the wallet from Venom’s dancing fingers. “I doubt anyone will be filling out a missing persons for this dick.”

 

 **“Robbing old people of all their money.”**  Venom sneers.  **“He had it coming.”**

 

Eddie nods, remembering the crunching sound of bones, and tosses wallet away. Another dirtbag who doesn’t deserve to live for their crimes.

 

“It’s late, V. We’ll be out when it turns midnight, you’ll be able to see the fireworks.”

 

They walk down the dingy back street where Venom’s prey used to live. If you ask Eddie, it’s not a good enough place for even rats to live. But he supposes it suits the type of scum who do live there.

 

**“Fireworks? Why?”**

 

“It’s New Year’s Eve. A whole new year starts tomorrow. Probably as shit as every year, but people like to have some faith that it’ll be better.”

 

**“Hm, weird thing to have explosions for that.”**

 

“Yeah, I guess, but you think everything on earth is weird. Remember the traditions at Christmas?”

 

 **“Yes. I do.”**  Venom’s voice is lower than it normally is. It makes Eddie turn his head to look at him.

 

“Fireworks are a New Years tradition. It’s a celebration... a new start.”

 

 **“People kiss at midnight, don’t they?”**  Venom moves closer to Eddie’s side, guiding him off the road and onto the sidewalk next to the side of an old abandoned building. It looks like a factory, long since closed.

 

“Uh, some people do, yeah.” Eddie feels hot all of a sudden, wishing he hadn’t worn his thick hoodie under his jacket.

 

 **“Hm, another tradition you didn’t tell me about. Why is that?”**  Venom slows Eddie’s steps from inside him, making his feet heavy until Eddie stops.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why have we stopped here? Not the safest place for a chat.”

 

**“You didn’t tell me that people kiss under mistletoe at Christmas. You’re avoiding that subject, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, his back finding the brick of the wall. He leans against it as Venom closes in on him.

 

“I have not been avoiding... I haven’t...”

 

Venom’s tongue flicks out, the pointed end tasting Eddie’s neck.

 

 **“You’ve kept it hidden, like the dreams... our kiss.”**  Venom’s head darts closer.  **“You think about it a lot.”**

 

Eddie’s hands lift up and are pressed against the building, black tendrils wrap around his wrists, and suddenly Eddie can’t breathe.

 

 **“You need a reminder,”**  Venom says, and somehow, they’re kissing.

 

It’s the same as before, but different. Maybe because this time Venom isn’t occupying Anne, but it’s only him this time. Eddie opens his mouth and moans, a sound that vibrates in his chest, shaking his already pounding heart.

 

He has been dreaming about this, reliving the surreal euphoria that was kissing his alien symbiote. Nothing has ever felt so real, and so freaking bizarre his whole life, but Eddie has been craving more ever since.

 

 **“Stop thinking so much,”**  Venom scolds, his words ringing in Eddie’s head.  **“Give in.”**

 

Eddie moans again, giving Venom back everything he’s giving. He yanks his arms free, grabbing Venom by the neck to pull him formats. That tongue, that crazy tongue, swirls in Eddie’s mouth, it feels like it’s sliding down his throat but Eddie finds he can still breathe. Maybe Venom is breathing for the both of them.

 

Eddie’s feet skid on the sidewalk, his moans loud enough to set nearby dogs barking. He feels so needy, so fucking desperate for it, to have someone... something to want him...

 

“Wait, hmm... god, ummm...” broken words escape under the onslaught of their mouths, but Eddie needs to think. “Venom... stop...”

 

Venom does, his head tilting.

 

**“You’re mine, Eddie. You can have this.”**

 

“Hold on a second, just... give me a minute...”

 

Eddie paces. It’d be better to clear his head if he could pace alone, but he’s a ‘we’ now, not just a ‘me’. Venom is quiet though, letting Eddie process this new thing they’ve done.

 

Venom knows about the dreams then. Ever since the kiss in the woods, Eddie can’t seem to stop seeing it. Over and over when he goes to sleep, the smell of the splintered wood and smoke and pine, the feel of Venom’s hands on his face, the way he’d just gone with it.

 

 **“You liked it,”**  Venom says, apparently sick of being silent.

 

“Shut up,” Eddie replies, turning in another direction.

 

**“Ok. You did though. It’s ok.”**

 

“It’s ok? Oh, alright then, it’s as simple as that is it?” Eddie huffs, his hands raised in exasperation.

 

 **“Why not?”**  Venom makes Eddie stop walking, sort of slamming him against the wall. **“Stand still while you overthink.”**

 

“I’m not overthinking. You just can’t expect me to... to... it’s not that simple that we...”

 

 **“Hmm, we,”**  Venom says, his voice seductively low again. **“That sounds good on your tongue, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie swallows, doesn’t move an inch when Venom licks his throat, his ear, his lips. This kiss is slower, like a gentle wave, and Eddie finds himself wanting more tenderness.

 

His mind feels so frantic though, all the questions about what’s happening to him ricocheting in his head, like the bangs and cracks of the fireworks above them.

  

**“We could find someone for you?”**

 

The voice is in Eddie’s head, Venom’s mouth still occupied on his own. It takes a second for him to process, but when he does, he shoves Venom off him, breathing in rapidly.

 

“Someone? What’s that supposed to mean.”

 

 **“I’m in your head, remember? You want to have sex.”**  Venom ripples inside Eddie, grazing his nerves and giving him the smallest rush of pleasure. **“There are lots of bars around here. You’re very good looking, Eddie. Anyone would want to go home with you.”**

 

A sick feeling of dread settles in Eddie’s chest.

 

 **“I could help you to attract a woman if that’s what you want? It’d be easy to possess them like I did Anne.”**  Venom doesn’t sound entirely happy about this prospect, saying it like the words taste sour in his mouth.

 

The shame that Eddie feels is unexpected. He’s confused yeah, pissed off absolutely, but he didn’t think he’d feel ashamed. It’s like... Venom wants to leave him.

 

“Fuck, am I that sad? I know I don’t have much of a social life, but Jesus.... and that isn’t how humans do things ok? I know you did that with Anne, but you can’t do it to anyone else. It’s not right.”

 

**“Eddie...”**

 

“And...” Eddie struggles against Venom’s hold against the wall, starting to pace up and down again. “Yeah, yes, I’ve been dreaming about what happened, maybe I want to know what it’s like again... fuck, this isn’t easy you know. You’re a fucking alien.”

 

**“Your heart rate is too fast, Eddie. Calm down.”**

 

“No I won’t!” Eddie kicks a can which skitters into the road. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

**“Wouldn’t be leaving. You’re mine. I want you to be happy.”**

 

“Is that why you kissed me in the woods? And tonight? You think I’m this lonely loser.” Eddie scoffs, shaking his head. “Maybe you’re right. I am a loser, but... you...”

 

Venom moves closer so they’re face to face again.

 

“I’m not lonely now I’ve got you. Don’t bond with anyone else. Please.”

 

Venom tilts his head down, touching his forehead against Eddie’s. It’s a move he no doubt got from a movie, but it reps settle Eddie down almost immediately. Venom might be constantly connected to him internally, but there’s nothing quite like physical contact.

 

**“I didn’t intend to upset you. No one else, I promise.”**

 

Eddie opens his eyes, looking into the intense white of his symbiotes eyes. He doesn’t see anything other than affection for him... maybe even love.

 

In that moment, whatever wall Eddie was hiding behind, breaks down. He initiates the kiss this time, and he’s still unsure, but the pounding in his heart levels out once they’re connected again. Eddie opens his mouth for Venom’s tongue, this alien thing that feels so right. It amazes him still how his face isn’t cut to shreds by those teeth, and the danger of them makes his cock stir.

 

“I don’t want that,” Eddie says, finally stopping to breathe. Above them, fireworks crack and bang, making them both look up. Eddie doesn’t watch them for long though, he’d rather be looking at Venom.

 

“I don’t want to be set up with someone random. And you can’t inhabit anyone else again. Not unless either of us is in danger or some shit. Ok?”

 

Venom flinches at a particularly loud firework.

 

**“No one else.”**

 

“No one else,” Eddie repeats. “I’ve still got a lot to figure out, V. I need time.”

 

**“Can we still kiss?”**

 

“Yeah, uh... yeah, we can do that.” Damn it, Eddie blushes.

 

Venom laughs.

 

 **“Let’s go home,”**  Venom says. **“Not done with all the kissing. And I hate these stupid fireworks, they’re so loud.”**

 

Eddie lets Venom lead them back on the sidewalk, the warmth of his symbiote even hotter than usual, like Venom is clinging to every fibre inside him. Eddie walks like he’s in a daze.

 

“The lights are nice though,” he says, looking up at the sky again.

 

Venom sinks into Eddie’s skin as they reach the street where people are falling in or out of the many bars and clubs.

 

**“They’re beautiful, yes. Like you.”**

 

Eddie catches himself before he walks into a trash can, and people side eye him like he’s some weird drunk guy out on his own.

 

“Come on. Let’s get home,” Eddie mutters. “Happy new year, Venom.”


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom go on a date. Eddie screws up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying V-Day cause it now means Venom-Day. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks always to the nicest peach merakieros for your helpful prodding and excellent ideas.

Eddie is freaking out. 

 

Admittedly, it’s been forty four days and a few hours since the first (and not the last) time he kissed Venom, but still, Eddie’s never been normal. He's never thought he was anyway, since he was a kid, but especially in his adult years. He thinks that's partly why Venom chose him, and why they fit together so well.

 

Anyway, it’s the valentines card that tips him over the edge. It’s so pink.

 

“What is it?” Eddie holds the fuchsia envelope between his fingertips. It’s a bit crumpled and Eddie’s name is scratched on one side, wobbly and barely readable.

 

“It’s for Valentine’s Day, stupid,” Venom says, swaying from one side of the card to the other. “You have to open it.”

 

Shit, Eddie thinks. I’m dating an alien.

 

“You haven’t taken me on a date yet,” Venom says, sounding kinda huffy. “You should take me us out. It’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Uhh...” Eddie busies himself opening the card. “We go out for dinner all the time.”

 

Inside the envelope the card is slightly torn.

 

“It was hard to put it back in there,” Venom says, looking at the front of the card. “Going out for dinner and dates aren’t the same thing.”

 

“They are the same thing,” Eddie says. The pink hearts that cover the card leave glitter on his fingers. “Be Mine” is written in gold swirly letters on the front, but Venom has crossed out the word ‘Be’ and underlined the word ‘Mine’ several times.

 

“Mine.” Venom curls around Eddie’s shoulders so that he can read see the inside of the card better when Eddie opens it. “And they’re not. Having dinner out and going out for dinner are completely different. You know they are.”

 

Eddie opens the card. All there is inside is a crooked heart with a small “V” next to it. Eddie doesn’t even know how or when Venom got it, but he has to admit it’s pretty thoughtful. Sweet even.

 

“You like it.” Venom laughs. Smug alien.

 

“I do, thank you... uh, I didn’t get anything for you. I didn’t know that we... that we were... it’s complicated.”

 

“Not really,” Venom says, but in that way that means he’s waiting for Eddie to catch up, but that’s ok. Eddie is his slow human. “We can go on a date tonight, a real one. Not just having dinner out.”

 

Eddie props his valentines card on the top of the tv and takes a deep breath. He isn’t panicking, it’s just... he’s never dated an alien before! Has anyone?!

 

“No, they haven’t.”

 

“V, can you just be quiet a second? Pretend you don’t know what I’m  
thinking so I can, you know, think.”

 

Venom is quiet, so Eddie figures he’s agreed. Coffee, yes, coffee will help. Eddie makes it black and strong, pacing across the living room floor.

 

He’s allowed to freak out. It’s perfectly normal to freak out. Anyone else would if they realised that the alien symbiote living inside their body was now their boyfriend or something. 

 

Venom chuckles.

 

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbles.

 

“We don’t care what people think, Eddie.”

 

“That’s not... that’s not why I’m... it’s just...”

 

Venom laughs again, curling around Eddie’s bicep, sneaking around under the sleeve of his t-shirt. The feeling of being touched like this by Venom, as always, makes Eddie feel hot and tingly. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Venom says, his tongue licking behind Eddie’s ear. 

 

“It’s been mentioned before once or twice, yeah,” Eddie replies, his breath hitching as he tilts his head to give Venom more room.

 

Maybe a date won’t be so bad.

 

***

 

The restaurant is fancier than anywhere Eddie has ever been before. When he’d called to get a reservation, he’d expected to be laughed at like he had been by the twenty other places he’d already tried. Fortunately, for him at least, a booking had fallen through after a man who had planned to propose to his girlfriend had cancelled at the last minute.

 

He smooths down his shirt before reaching for the door, feeling kinda sweaty.

 

“You look nice,” Venom reassures, picking up on Eddie’s insecurities.

 

“I look like a lonely loser alone on valentines,” Eddie grumbles, but forces a smile when the maitre’d greets him as he enters.

 

“Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?”

 

“Yeah, um, under Eddie Brock.”

 

The maitre’d, a man of about fifty, looks down at a sheet and runs his pen down it until he finds Eddie’s name.

 

“Ah, yes, here you are.” He rings a bell and a young woman comes over holding some menus. “Ramona will take you to your table, sir. Your date will be escorted to you when they arrive.”

 

“Um, well actually...” Eddie tries to explain that no one will be joining him, but he’s being taken to his table and the maitre’d is greeting someone else.

 

“Your table,” Ramona says, politely. “Here are your menus. Can I get you a drink while you wait.”

 

Eddie takes the menu and shifts in his chair.

 

“I’ll have a beer, thanks. And, there won’t be anyone joining me. It’s just me.”

 

“No it isn’t,” Venom says, pushing under Eddie’s skin.

 

“Thought I’d treat myself, you know? Instead of sitting at home feeling depressed,” Eddie continues.

 

“Good for you,” Ramona says, giving Eddie a sympathetic look. “I’ll be back soon with your drink and to take your order, sir.”

 

Eddie puts his head in his hands as soon as she leaves.

 

“It’s not easy going on dates when it looks like you’re alone, V. People are already looking at me like I’m a sad sack.”

 

“We don’t care about them though? We’re here together. Aren’t you having a good time? It’s our first date.”

 

Eddie sighs and opens the menu. It’s pricey, but everything sounds amazing.

 

“Sorry,” Eddie says. “I’ll try.”

 

Venom moves up Eddie’s neck, making him shiver.

 

“Sweet nothings,” Venom whispers.

 

Eddie lifts an eyebrow and smiles.

 

“What?”

 

“Sweet nothings,” Venom says again, louder this time. “That’s what people whisper to each other on dates. Someone said so in a movie.”

 

Eddie snorts, talking as discreetly to his symbiote as he can while Venom talks inside his head.

 

“They don’t whisper the words “sweet nothings”,” Eddie says. “They whisper nice things to each other, but only really in the movies. People in real life don’t do it.”

 

“Oh.” Venom sounds dejected for a second. “Sounded like a stupid human thing anyway.”

 

Eddie smiles again, feeling a bit better than he did when they walked in. Venom never fails to make him laugh. If he thinks about it, that’s one of the things that people look for in a human partner. Venom is pushy, and bossy, and annoying...

 

“Am not,” Venom growls. “We’re having the steak.”

 

“Yeah, you’re not pushy, or bossy, or annoying at all.”

 

Eddie is about to ask what sides Venom wants, but Ramona comes back with his beer.

 

“Are you ready to order,” she asks, taking a tablet from the front pocket of her apron. Eddie must be getting old because he wonders what’s wrong with a pad and a pen.

 

“I’ll have the steak, um the 12oz, with fries and onion rings, and the peppercorn sauce.”

 

“Gross,” Venom says, squeezing Eddie’s thigh, making him almost knee the table.

 

“The sauce on the side, thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Ramona says, taking his menu before swiftly removing the plate and cutlery from the empty place opposite Eddie. 

 

A sinking feeling returns in Eddie’s stomach and he can’t help but look around the room, not missing some of the eyes that are looking in his direction. More sympathy, some giggles hidden behind well polished fingernails, some ought right stares.

 

Eddie turns away and drinks his beer, not stopping until it’s nearly empty. He hopes Ramona comes past soon, he’s going to need more beer.

 

“You care too much about opinions,” Venom says, squeezing Eddie’s thigh again, gentler this time. “We are more than they could ever be. They don’t understand us.”

 

“I know,” Eddie replies. And it’s true, they don’t. It’s not a bad thing, not really, because they’re something special.

 

A warmth grows in Eddie’s chest. Venom is happy with those thoughts, for once not chastising Eddie for being an idiot.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Eddie jumps, startled by a voice that isn’t Venoms. He turns to see a woman standing beside his table.

 

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind... are you eating alone?”

 

“No, were not,” Venom says, thankfully only in Eddie’s ears.

 

“Uh, sort of,” Eddie replies, not wanting to piss Venom off by saying no to her, but not being able to say yes either.

 

“Yeah, me too. I’m glad I’m not the only one. Sorry, I’m Megan.” She tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear and laughs nervously.

 

“Make her go,” Venom insists, moving up and down Eddie’s arms. Eddie finds he does that a lot when he’s annoyed, squirming around under his skin like a pacing cat.

 

“Eddie,” he says politely, giving her a friendly smile. 

 

“I saw you come in and I, well, I wondered if you wanted some company?” Megan tucks more hair behind her ear. Eddie feels kinda bad for her, she had been pretty brave coming over and putting herself out there.

 

“Thanks, but uh, I was just going to eat and leave. I wasn’t really looking for anything...”

 

“Oh. No, that’s fine, you don’t have to explain,” Megan says, blushing and taking a step away from the table. “I’m sorry to bother you. Enjoy your meal.”

 

Eddie can’t even respond before she’s fleeing, and then he feels even worse.

 

“You’re not having dinner with her. It’s not her date,” Venom grumbles.

 

“Yes, I know,” Eddie replies out loud, picking up his beer to cover his mouth a little. “You don’t have to get mad every time someone is attracted to me.”

 

Venom sulks silently until their food arrives, and then he uncoils in Eddie’s stomach.

 

“We’re still on our date,” Eddie says. “Let’s enjoy the steak, alright?”

 

“Ok.” Venom says, sending ripples of sensation over Eddie’s neck. It feels like soft kisses.

 

“I would have never guessed you’d like traditional romance.” Eddie cuts the steak and takes a bite, humming at how damn good it tastes. 

 

Venom must like it too because he mirrors Eddie’s satisfied noises, getting pleasure even though their bond.

 

“We don’t romance on my planet. It’s unnecessary.”

 

“So, you’re doing this for me?”

 

“Yes,” Venom replies bluntly. 

 

“You... want to though?” Eddie stops to swallow his mouthful of fries. “That’s how this works on earth. Both parties need to be equally into it.”

 

“You’re mine. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

Eddie smiles. It really is that simple for Venom. He has none of the hang ups or the anxieties that humans have. It’s quite refreshing really.

 

“What else do humans do on dates. Tell me so we can do them together.”

 

Eddie is thinking about it, his fork halfway to his lips, when Venom suddenly jerks his hand down, sending the fork clattering onto the plate.

 

“Did I startle you?”

 

Eddie turns his head to find another woman standing next to his table. She’s tall, with long hair down to her elbows, and she doesn’t look half as nervous as Megan had earlier. In fact, she takes a seat opposite Eddie, not waiting for an invitation.

 

“It’s true what they say.”

 

Eddie feels Venom sharply, his anger like a thousand needles in Eddie’s blood.

 

“What do they say?” Eddie asks.

 

“Who cares?” Venom fumes. 

 

“That Valentine’s Day is the best day to find hot, single guys.”

 

“Do people really say that?” Eddie laughs, but is sort of intrigued by her confidence. He can’t not notice that she’s hot and most likely single too.

 

“That’s why I’m not at home in my pyjamas eating ice cream right now. And here you are so it must be true. I’m Kinley.” 

 

“Eddie.” They shake hands, and Eddie has to grit his teeth to stop Venom from wrenching his arm back across the table. 

 

“You don’t have to stop eating on my account,” Kinley says, looking at Eddie’s meal and then back up at him. Her lips are stained cherry red.

 

Eddie touches his fork with his fingertips, feeling kind of awkward. He doesn’t want to eat while there’s someone not eating at the same table. Plus, he doesn’t even know this woman, and he’s meant to be on a date with Venom, not her.

 

“Yes, you are. If you dare touch that steak I’ll spit it across the table,” Venom grumbles, sounding like the biggest puppy to ever be kicked.

 

“So? Bad break up?” Kinley pours herself a glass of water. 

 

Venom fumes beneath Eddie’s unusually calm exterior.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“It makes no sense that we’re both alone on Valentine’s Day. I just ate the biggest piece of lasagne just now, and I know you’ve been getting the same pitying looks that I just got.”

 

Kinley rolls her eyes, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear casually.

 

“They started as soon as I walked in alone,” Eddie replies, smiling at their shared experience. Kinley is easy to talk to, attractive, and any other time he’d definitely be interested.

 

“I will eat her face,” Venom hisses, making Eddie stick his fingers in his ears, squinting like an absolute weirdo.

 

“Are you ok?” Kinley’s cool veneer slips for a second. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry... earache.” Eddie drops his hands to his lap.

 

“Liar,” Venom practically yells in his ear.

 

“You don’t mind me sitting with you, do you? It’s just... nice to talk to someone.” Kinley smiles genuinely, and for a second, Eddie imagines what that smile would look like in the morning.

 

“I don’t mind. I don’t think I’m all that great company though.”

 

Eddie expects some remark from his symbiote, something snarky, or something sweet. Eddie never really knows what he’ll get sometimes. But there’s nothing.

 

“You’re a lot better company than being alone, believe me.” Kinley looks down at Eddie meal. “It’ll get cold, you know.”

 

“Hm? Oh,” Eddie laughs and picks up his fork, waiting for Venom to dramatically throw it across the room or something. But, again, nothing happens.

 

“Think you’ll have room for desert? I think maybe I’ll join you if you do. I saw the nicest looking cheesecake when I got here.”

 

Eddie frowns. Usually, when Venom goes in a mood and stops talking to him for what only lasts a few minutes, Eddie can still feel him. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, if he’s at work, distracted by a big interview or whatever, even when he’s asleep, Eddie is always aware of Venom’s presence.

 

He drops his fork abruptly, sending it clattering to the floor.

 

“Venom?”

 

“What was that?” Kinley asks, looking confused. “Did you say venom?”

 

Eddie shoves his chair back, the feet scraping against the floor.

 

“Answer me right now.” 

 

Venom couldn’t have gone into another host, Eddie would know, right? He’d have felt it. So, why can’t he feel Venom now?

 

“I think I should leave,” Kinley says, standing up and picking up her purse. “I’d get that earache checked out, I think you’ve got an infection.”

 

Her face says otherwise. Like she’s seriously confused why the nice, normal guy she sat with is now talking to himself and twitching like he’s on crack.

 

“I’m sorry... I’m not feeling so good...” Eddie grabs his wallet and knocks his chair backwards, not seeing the other people in the restaurant now staring at him. He’s sweating, and his heart is racing, and he’s pretty sure he might pass out.

 

Kinley stays by her chair, maybe so she can swing it at Eddie if he went near her, but all Eddie can think to do is leave. There’s something wrong with him, something really wrong.

 

“Venom? Please... why can’t I feel you?” Eddie crosses his arms over his chest, a hollow, sick dread making him dizzy.

 

The street is so crowded, and it’s not like Eddie can ask anyone to help him, not without sounding like a crazy person.

 

“Venom... I’m sorry...”

 

Eddie sits down on a low wall beside a liquor store.

 

“Eddie? Why are we outside?”

 

“Fuck...” Eddie’s body gets a rush of Venom. Life that’s not his own, but is his own, floods every nerve ending in his body. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“You were having a better date with that woman,” Venom says, huffily. 

 

“No... I wasn’t, I mean... you left me! How did you do that?”

 

“I didn’t leave. I let you have the date you wanted.” Venom sounds confused.

 

“I couldn’t feel you at all. It was like you weren’t there.” Eddie rubs his cheeks and presses his fingertips against his temples. He stands up quickly, too quickly, seeing spots as he goes back out onto the sidewalk, managing to avoid crashing into anyone walking past.

 

“You’re angry. You’re supposed to be happy. I gave you what you wanted.”

 

“Shut up, ok? I’m too pissed to talk.”

 

Eddie can’t hide that it’s himself he’s pissed at the most, but Venom doesn’t comment on that. Eddie was on a date with Venom and he fucked up massively. He should have asked Kinley to leave when she came over, but he didn’t. He had been attracted to her, his insecurities about being in a relationship with an alien had surfaced, making him be a huge dick to Venom by talking to Kinley like she was his date.

 

“We live here, Eddie,” Venom says, stopping Eddie from walking right past their apartment.

 

“Right,” Eddie grumbles, yanking his keys out of his pocket.

 

“Is food free on Valentine’s Day?”

 

“What?” Eddie says, then groans, realising what Venom means. He’d ran out of the restaurant without paying. “Shit.”

 

“It’s not free?”

 

“No, it’s not,” Eddie replies, reaching the top of the stairs and opening the door to their apartment. “So, I ruined our date and now I’m a thief, great.”

 

“You only ate one bite anyway. Why should you pay.” Venom is just under the surface of Eddie’s skin, not coming out yet. Maybe because of Eddie pacing angrily up and down the living room.

 

“I’ll go back tomorrow and pay. It’s your fault anyway for scaring me like that. I know I was being a jerk, but that was... it was... damn it, come out here so I can yell at your face.”

 

Eddie stops pacing, his feet on the rug in front of the couch. Venom seeps out of Eddie’s waist, reminding him of that night on the edge of the water when Venom had told Eddie he belonged to him now. 

 

It’s that thought, and the pissed off energy still racing around Eddie’s body, that makes him do it. 

 

Eddie grabs his symbiote and with his heart thundering in his chest, kisses him hard, not regarding the rows of sharp teeth in any way. They dig into Eddie’s lips, cut the edge of his tongue, and Eddie finds himself moaning into the kiss anyway.

 

Soon, though, Venom mimics Eddie’s lips like he did that day in the woods when they’d first kissed, protecting Eddie from any harm so that all he could feel, all his senses could experience, was pleasure.

 

Eddie pulls away, breathing hard through his nose. Venom sways, his eyes narrowing. If he were human, Eddie imagines he’d be blinking in shock. 

 

“Don’t do that to me again,” Eddie pants, kissing Venom again, just as hard as before. His top lip slices open on Venom’s teeth, but he doesn’t feel much pain, the wound closing up almost immediately.

 

“Are we back on a date, now?” Venom speaks inside Eddie’s head because his mouth is occupied. 

 

Eddie moans, making the hungry noises he knows he made the first time this happened, craving every probing touch from those black tendrils.

 

“Mmm, yeah, mmm... yeah, a date at home,” Eddie mutters, too engrossed in the feel of Venom inside and out, letting him feel nothing but pleasure. And the kiss is so much more than anything he’s ever experienced before, as intense as Venom is with all things. 

 

“Easier to do it your way. We do not kiss on my planet,” Venom says, reading Eddie’s thoughts. 

 

Venom pushes Eddie so that they land on the couch, and Eddie feels the weight of Venom on his lap, almost like he’s straddling him.

 

“You wouldn’t know,” Eddie says, breathing rapidly. “So good at it.”

 

“Thank you,” Venom replies, hovering close to Eddie’s face, watching him catch his breath.

 

“I freaked out. A bunch of times,” Eddie admits. “I’m sorry I fucked up.”

 

“No more talking,” Venom says. “We both know you’re an idiot.”

 

Eddie laughs and feels Venom press against his chest, pushing him harder against the couch.

 

“You can take us on more dates,” Venom says, licking Eddie’s neck. “A lot more.”

 

“Oh,” Eddie gasps, a jolt of arousal making his body jump. “More dates, yeah.”

 

Venom uses his tongue to torture, Eddie is sure of it. Every time it makes contact with his skin he feels like he’s touching an electric fence or something. Only, the shocks he’s getting don’t hurt. Quite, the opposite in fact, and from the way his cock is hardening in his pants, Eddie would definitely like to keep on being shocked.

 

Venom laughs, a rumble of dark thunder.

 

“Do I have your attention? Maybe we should have done this in the restaurant?”

 

Eddie swallows, his back arching against the couch cushions as venoms tongue reaches his ear.

 

“Ah, fuck... uh, sure, if you want to get me committed for indecent behaviour,” Eddie laughs, squirming to get the buttons open on his shirt.

 

“You weren’t this aroused when you were talking to that woman,” Venom states, sounding smug.

 

“Course I wasn’t... ahh...” Eddie digs his fingers into the couch when Venom deftly undoes the button of his jeans. 

 

“Because you’re mine, not hers.” Venom’s tongue runs over Eddie’s jawline to the shell off his ear. 

 

“Uh-huh... I am...” 

 

Venom slides his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, the pointed end dragging against Eddie’s.

 

Venom laughs in Eddie’s head, his tongue still going, reaching the back of Eddie’s throat and not stopping there. Eddie’s eyes widen and he squirms, reaching up to Venom’s mouth to stop him from choking him, but he gags and starts to cough and Venom takes back his tongue quickly, looking at Eddie through squinted eyes.

 

“Woah, Jesus... ok, that doesn’t go all the way down, V.” Eddie coughs some more. “I can’t breathe when you do that.”

 

“Hmm, lets try it again. It won’t hurt, Eddie.” 

 

Venom’s hands arms and hands form, touching Eddie’s neck and then cradling his head. Eddie’s heart is racing, but he trusts his symbiote’s word, opening his mouth again when Venom kisses him.

This time, when that crazy tongue slides further down his throat than should be humanly possible, Eddie feels none of the awful gag reflex he did before. And he can breathe, which is weird considering his airways are blocked. When his brain has stopped racing against these thoughts, Eddie actually pauses to realise that this kiss... feels damn good.

 

It’s like all of his insides are lit up, every hidden part of him is being explored, and every inspection from Venom is pushing buttons that Eddie didn’t even know he had. 

 

And it’s hot as hell.

 

Venom crawls all over him, pushing Eddie’s shirt open to expose his chest, devouring his skin, and all Eddie can do is hang on to Venom and not tip over the back of the couch.

 

He’s not sure if Venom experiences jealousy like humans, or if this possessive reaction is just natural, but Eddie is liking it a lot. Every move, every twist and turn of their mouths on each other, the feeling of Venom there, in his body and in his thoughts, it’s something Eddie has never had before. It’s something no one can compare to, or ever experience themselves... he and Venom, they’re unique.

 

“Do you see now?” Venom must be hearing what’s in Eddie’s mind, sense hun working things out in his own human way. At least Venom sounds amused, no longer in a rage like he was at the restaurant.

 

Venom whips his tongue out of Eddie’s mouth, allowing him to speak again. Eddie touches his neck, glad not to be gasping for breath.

 

“You were right. I was a jerk, but I really do want to do this. Us. Be together.”

 

“Hmm.” Venom hovers closer, still feeling his way around Eddie’s body. “For Valentine’s?”

 

“Forever,” Eddie replies, genuinely. The word just slipped from his mouth, but after it had he realised how much he meant it.

 

“Yes,” Venom says, the ‘s’ coming out like a hiss. He’s definitely pleased then.

 

“Just... uh...” Eddie stops Venom from finishing dragging the zipper on his jeans down. “Not too quick, alright?”

 

“You’re nervous.”

 

“I guess...” Eddie feels kinda stupid, it’s not like he’s ever been shy when it comes to sex.

 

Venom’s grin widens, and he sinks inside Eddie’s chest.

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

Eddie swallows, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He feels Venom in his fingertips, the tingle of his presence when Eddie presses his hand between his legs.

 

“Fuck... ok, yeah...” Eddie undoes his jeans, getting his hand inside his boxers, and taking his cock in a firm grip. He takes it out of his underwear, his thumb rubbing the precome gathered at the head.

 

“Feels good,” Venom says, spreading down Eddie’s arms and down his sides, and it feels like kisses on Eddie’s skin. 

 

“Yeah,” Eddie pants. “Keep doing that.”

 

Venom complies, touching Eddie while he jerks off, heightening every stroke and turn of his wrist without visibly touching him.

 

“Slow enough, Eddie?”

 

Eddie tips his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. He can feel the pressure of Venom in his hand, it’s both of them doing this, and Eddie can’t stop the images of what other things they can do together in the near future. 

 

“Slow enough, yeah... oh, god, yeah.”

 

Venom laughs, squeezing Eddie’s hand. 

 

“Lower,” Eddie says, breathing hard.

 

“Your testicles?”

 

Eddie blushes, opening one eye, then remembering Venom isn’t there to give the stink eye too.

 

“Balls, V. Testicles is kinda formal, but uh, yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Eddie’s balls tighten, squeezed and rolled in Venom’s grip. 

 

“Fuck me, yeah... keep going, I’m close.”

 

“Ejaculate, yes, do it.”

 

Eddie pumps his cock hard, too busy chasing what feels like is going to be an immense orgasm to poke fun at Venom. He wants Eddie to ejaculate then Eddie will try his best to please.

 

“Yeah, right there, jesus you’re everywhere...”

 

“What is that?” Venom sounds curious, excited even, and Eddie knows that he’s experiencing a human orgasm for the first time, and the thought tips him over the edge. 

 

Eddie comes over his fist and stomach, his muscles twitching and Venom zipping around like a lightening bolt.

 

“Eddie.... Mmm...” 

 

The pressure on his skin drops, and Venom turns into a liquid mess. Eddie could pour him into a cup.

 

“Are you ok?” Eddie chuckles, wiping his hand on his shirt. He doesn’t know how any sort of sex works with a symbiote, but it seems that Venom has short circuited.

 

“That’s?”

 

“That’s what? Come on, use your words.”

 

Venom makes a gurgle growl.

 

“Yeah, V, that was what coming feels like. Pretty damn awesome, right?

 

“That was brilliant!” Venom yells, finding his voice again, and in full volume. He stretches out of Eddie’s chest, his eyes as wide as that mouth of his. “Can we do it again?”

 

Eddie sags, too sated to even remove his hand from his cock. He can’t help but smile though.

 

“Gimme a few minutes to recover.”

 

Venom kisses Eddie, black fingerlike strands running through Eddie’s hair.

 

“I will heal us. We have to do it again. Many times.”

 

Eddie figures that Venom has a short memory, because many more orgasms is the opposite of taking things slow. 

 

Eddie doesn’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More parts of this fic may appear or another verse at some point.


End file.
